dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sariel (A Most Sensational Trial)
Sariel, also known as the Angel of Death, is a character in the not-story A Cruel Angel's Thesis.She is the Abrahamic Heaven's "friendly neighborhood death deity", as she puts it, and is in charge of reaping and gathering Abrahamic souls and bringing them to Heaven. She is also an angel and Seraph, and one of God's first angels. Residing in the small town of Prudence's Point, Sariel often finds herself solving mysteries and making friends with its inhabitants, much to her bemusement. Appearance Sariel takes the appearance of a young girl, probably aged eight years in appearance. With a Victorian-era/Gothic frilled dress and a looped skirt, Sariel often appears out of place in the modern age. She speaks like a child, light and endearing. Her primary colors are black and purple, and her hair is white. She wears a black beret on her head, and has black-purple bows situated directly above her ears. She is usually never seen without a book of some kind, though her books always change every time she appears. History One of the God of the Bible's first creations, Sariel was created to bring the souls of the dead to Heaven. She took many angels under her wing who were wishing to do the exact same thing that she did, and acted as Heaven's psychopomp, or "local death deity", as she puts it. Sariel was generally alone in Heaven, having only one friend, Samael. The two generally got along and were great friends, until Samael cast his lot with Lucifer in his war against God, and was expelled from Heaven as a result. Since then, Sariel has stayed a loner (well, she's extremely antisocial, even for angels), only talking to Michael to report her soul count statistics. In later centuries she's taken to living in the human world, where she even owns a house in Malibu and drives a car, although unlike Metatron she hasn't completely severed her ties to Heaven. Personality Despite having the appearance of a small, frail, and introverted young girl, Sariel's true personality doesn't quite fit her frame. She has a certain disdain for humans, calling them smelly things. However, she also proved herself to have a love of human things and human nature in general, praising its unpredictability as compared to what she called "the boring droll lives of angels." She was able to converse normally with people and even make them sympathize with her, though again, she only did this when she "felt like it", often making her interactions with humans rather pointed and awkward. Sariel's true love of human things shines through in her admiration for human qualities, however. She owns a seaside cottage in Prudence's Point which is full of books, to the point where books are used to support tables, books are used as stands, and at one point in her house, books and their bookshelves are used as walls. In addition, Sariel is always acquiring new books to read, even if she only reads them once and leaves them to rot afterwards. In addition to books, she owns a Plymouth Fury (1958 vintage) which she drives around, which makes the local police give her odd looks. Despite the fact that Angels are her family, Sariel dislikes them, calling them "slaves to dead Father's will" and was suspicious of them, particularly the Seraphim. Her suspicions were only validated when interacting with her brother Ramiel, although she later acknowledges that not all angels may be like him. Still, she remains suspicious when dealing with angels she didn't know, further implying that she may not be completely partial to God's plan, and why she is out hiding on Earth, rather than being in Heaven. Powers and Abilities Immense Power: As a Seraph, Sariel is one of the strongest angels and can create weapons of light with ease. She is acknowledged as a particularly powerful Seraph, comparable to Serafall Leviathan, herself a powerful Satan-class devil, in power and strength. * Immense Strength: As a Seraph, Sariel is extremely strong. * Immense Speed: Sariel has proved to be extremely fast. She searched an entire town in nanoseconds. * Teleportation: As a Seraph, Sariel is able to teleport instantly, without occupying the space in between. *'Photokinesis': Being an angel, Sariel is able to generate, control, and manipulate light. She can use this to overload her enemies with holy power, or form light weapons with her power. ** Light Weapon Generation: Sariel is able to form weapons of light. As a Seraph she's extremely well-versed in this, able to create a spear the size of the Eiffel Tower, and throw it at a horde of Devils. *'Master Swordswoman': As a veteran of the Great War, Sariel is immensely skilled in swordsmanship. Combined with her immense power, this makes her a dangerous opponent. While not as skilled or refined as other swordsmasters, like, say, Vasco Strada, her sheer strength is more than enough to overwhelm even the most skilled swordsman. *'Flight': Being an angel, Sariel can use her six pairs of wings to fly, as well as guide and control her rate of landing. *'Literature Aptitude': As an avid reader, Sariel is an expert in analyzing rhetorical techniques and devices in literature and storytelling, able to hold her own in a debate with Metatron about the makeup of the novel The Scarlet Letter. Trivia *Sariel enjoys human music, and has expressed a desire to conduct a concert band. *Sariel's theme is ''I'm So Sorry ''by Imagine Dragons. An alternate theme is E.S. Posthumus' ''Pompeii. '' *In Hebrew, Sariel's name means "Command of God." It can also mean "Prince of God," or "God's Prince." Navigation Category:Canon Female Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Canon Characters Category:Former Antagonist